Little Mermaid
by tomoyo0000001
Summary: Yo era normal, simple y estaba absolutamente harta de eso. Luego alguien me dijo: "Las cosas pueden cambiar por el simple hecho de que tú crees en ello". Yo no sabía cuanta razón tenía Nakuru hasta que decidí creer y al día siguiente desperté con un problema en forma de una cola de pescado.


**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de CLAMP.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia ramdon con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

**Summary: **Yo era normal, simple y estaba absolutamente harta de eso. Luego alguien me dijo: "Las cosas pueden cambiar por el simple hecho de que tú crees en ello". Yo no sabía cuanta razón tenía Nakuru hasta que decidí creer y al día siguiente desperté con un problema en forma de una cola de pescado.

…

_**Prólogo**_

…

Desde mi tierna edad de diez años he sabido de la existencia de la magia, es decir, no puedes simplemente ignorar que tu mejor amiga es una _Maho Shojo_ y su novio un hechicero (probablemente) Tsundere, ambos unidos por el destino para ser los mejores en su en el futuro rubro y protagonizar _una historia de amor mejor que Crepúsculo._

De todas formas, hoy no he venido a hablar de Sakura, eso puedo hacerlo en cualquier momento.

Hoy voy a hablar de mí.

Tomoyo Daidouji.

Me destaco por ser la niña callada, educada y "perfecta" a la que todo le sale bien. Naoko bromea siempre sobre mí, diciendo que soy una _Yamato Nadeshiko_. Pero ¿saben? En realidad doy asco en muchas cosas, y en las cosas que soy buena, también fui un asco en algún momento. No me gusta pedir ayuda a pesar de que a veces la necesito, por ello prefiero decir "lo siento" a tener que decir "ayúdame" y por eso siempre mantengo una sonrisa aunque por dentro esté perturbada, tal vez también es la razón por la cual puedo ser considerada un personaje plano y poco interesante.

Hay muchas cosas en mí que son falsas. Gran parte de mi carácter educado lo es, por ejemplo; nadie puede ser tan extremadamente cortes, ni siquiera Rika y eso que ella parece estar hecha de azúcar. Mi estabilidad emocional es sólo una ilusión, yo también siento enojo, irritación y otros sentimientos negativos, pero nunca los muestro. Como si cortara los pedazos negativos que contaminan mi corazón, simplemente dejando expuestos los rasgos positivos de mí…

_Blanco…_

_Vacío._

Soy así por dos razones.

La primera, creo que es obvia para cualquiera que conozca la peculiar situación familiar en la que vivo: mi madre.

Empezando por lo primordial debo decir con total honestidad que el matrimonio de mi madre fue un fracaso, de mi padre no sé nada, y tampoco es que fuera unida a él; un día volviendo de clases pregunté por él y me respondieron que se fue de viaje, al principio me lo creí como niña inocente, pero cerca de los nueve años pude comprender bien mi situación. De ahí la segunda razón para odiar a los hombres que tenía Sonomi Daidouji.

Ella siempre quiso una niña, deseo concedido. El problema es que ella ve en mí alguien que no soy yo, ella ve a la madre de Sakura. Mi madre tiene una especie de obsesión o trauma del pasado con los Kinomoto y comprendo perfectamente sus razones ¡pero eso me hiere mucho! Yo también puedo ser egoísta, y a veces siento que sólo me quiere porque me parezco a otra persona.

Según un estudio que leí de un libro de psicología, las niñas somos demasiado vulnerables en el ámbito psicológico, si no me creen pues miren a las Yanderes, son la prueba máxima de cuan locas nos podemos poner. Sin embargo, yo no tengo algún tipo de trauma o problemas psicóticos, simplemente tengo algo de resentimiento que quedó en mí por su falta de atención en la infancia. Sé eso perfectamente. También sé que esas ausencias fueron por la empresa, que ella era una mujer soltera que tenía que cuidar a su hija luego de un matrimonio fallido y su tiempo era limitado. Yo sé que ella me quiere, por algo vino a mí corriendo como si la persiguiera el diablo el día que perdí la voz y lloró conmigo. La quiero, es mi madre, pero también es muy descuidada conmigo y aquello me hace sentir triste. Por ello siempre intenté ser perfecta, comprensiva y traté de darle la menor cantidad de problemas posibles, esperando que notara cuan buena niña era y me felicitara al menos.

Después está la segunda razón: Sakura.

Yo siempre admiré a mi mejor amiga, y admito que en su momento tuve una especie de enamoramiento/obsesión que sinceramente no quiero analizar. La quiero como si fuera mi hermana, convivo con ella más que con mi propia madre o por lo menos eso hacía hasta que Li se puso los pantalones y cumplió su promesa de volver a Japón, ahora mi tiempo con ella es algo reducido pero yo no me quejo al ver lo feliz que es.

Yendo directo al grano, diré que estoy celosa. Es la verdad. Siempre estuve celosa de mi mejor amiga, por supuesto que nunca dejé que se notara mi envidia y muchas veces me sentí avergonzada de aquel sentimiento tan malo. Sakura es alguien pura, inocente, dulce y carismática al mismo tiempo. Ella es demasiado especial, no es de extrañar que inevitablemente te acabes interesando en ella de alguna manera, sea fraternal o sentimentalmente; es inevitable que la gente se reúna a su alrededor, que note su belleza o se haga amigo suyo. Hasta mi madre la quiere más que a mí. Es por eso que no me sorprendió en lo absoluto que Sakura terminara teniendo poderes mágicos, con lo deslumbrante que es.

Porque si la vida fuera un manga, sin importar cual fuera, estoy segura de que ella sería la protagonista.

El caso es que siempre me sentí menos estando a su lado. No tengo poderes ni conocimiento en defensa personal y los únicos deportes que se me dan bien son la natación, esquiar y el patinaje en hielo, aparte de eso mi único talento natural es cantar. Muy dentro de mí siempre cuestioné mi utilidad, ¿qué hacía yo mientras ella se arriesgaba capturando las cartas? Simple, le ponía trajes extraños y la grababa en video.

_Soy tan útil_.

Nótese el sarcasmo.

Por ello siempre quise que ella me admirara aunque fuera en tonterías cotidianas, cosas de personas normales. Yo sabía que Sakura me superaba en todos los aspectos y que una persona tan brillante como ella eclipsaba a un personaje tan plano como yo, fue entonces que decidí esforzarme para ser buena en todo lo que pudiera, que ella reconociera alguna estupidez mía como algo grandioso me hacía sentir bien. Pueden decir que tengo la autoestima algo destruida, no es como si fuera una mentira, pero que alguien tan grande como ella me notara me hacía sentir menos inútil.

Ese tipo de sentimientos fueron los que siempre se alojaron en mí, desde siempre, y ocultarlos me causa gran estrés. Porque aún hoy, a mis 17, no soy capaz de hablar de ello. Sigo mintiendo. Sigo sin ser "yo".

Hablando de "yo".

A veces me pregunto ¿quién es "yo"?

¿Yo soy "yo"?

¿Cuál es "yo"?

¿Si una persona naciera con mi misma apariencia y viviera exactamente de la misma forma en la que lo hago, sería "yo"? ¿Sentiría lo mismo que siento? No creo que sea así, sin embargo, en este momento tengo tantas dudas… por que sé que soy _común_ y no _única_.

Continuaba infantilmente deseando ser especial.

Esos son los sentimientos estúpidos pero sinceros que tengo, que venían de aquellas partes de mi corazón que ocultaba a los demás.

Gracias a esos sentimientos estúpidos, es que yo pude protagonizar una historia.

_**…**_

_**¿Continuará?**_

…

**Nota de la autora:**

**Luego de… ¿tres años? Regreso a escribir al primer fandom en el que me instalé al llegar a FF. xD dudo que alguien se acuerde de quién demonios soy, porque hace MUUUUCHO que no escribía nada de SCC y creo que todos los fics que hice los borré por la vergüenza que me dio re-leer todas las idioteces que coloqué por acá cuando tenía 12.**

**En fin, como habrán notado la protagonista de esta historia es Tomoyo. Ella es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Clamp dada su forma excéntrica de ser, así que la historia es de ella y por eso el prologo está narrado por ella. Para el prologó consideré adecuado hacer algo similar a la introducciones típicas de Nisio Isin en sus novelas "Monogatari Series", sin embargo los caps serán en POV general .**

**Bueno, si leyeron el Summary se darán una idea de por donde va la trama :3 si alguno tiene ideas, teorías, sugerencias… pues coméntelas. Recuerden: los reviews son la gasolina del autor.**


End file.
